goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Nice Althea Andrea behaves at Burger King
Characters Nice Althea Andrea-Princess Christopher-Alan Clerk-Moira Eric-himself Danielle-Kimberly Good Harry-Steven Good Dmitri Rascalov-Lee Good Dora-Kimberly Plot Similar to Harry Misbehaves at Burger King but the nice Althea Andrea gets the chunky cookie instead of the vanilla milkshake. The Eric that's throwing a tantrum is Eric Columbus, not Eric Smith. Transcript Nice Althea Andrea: Hey Dad? Christopher: What is it Nice Althea Andrea? Nice Althea Andrea: Can I go to Burger King? Christopher: Yes, because your forced your evil clone to watch shows not made in the Philippines. However, you have to go by yourself. (at Burger King) Clerk: Althea Andrea, I thought you were banned from going to Burger King for what you did to Tom Sawyer. Nice Althea Andrea: Actually, I'm the nice Althea Andrea and I didn't do anything to Tom Sawyer. My evil clone did. Clerk: Then why did you get voice surgery? Nice Althea Andrea: Princess will always be my voice. My evil clone is always voiced by Elizabeth. Clerk: Then what do you like? Nice Althea Andrea: I would like the Angry Whopper, 20 chicken nuggets, medium fries, a large Coke and a vanilla milkshake. Clerk: Too bad Nice Althea Andrea but the vanilla milkshakes are sold out. Nice Althea Andrea: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20. Clerk: Let me guess, you counted to 20 to calm yourself down. Nice Althea Andrea: I did. Clerk: On the bright side, you can still get the chunky cookie instead. Nice Althea Andrea: Another reason why I counted to 20 is because this kid is about to flip his lid toward his mother. (cuts to the table) Eric: Mom, I said I wanted 20 chicken nuggets and large fries along with my meal! Danielle: Eric Columbus, you are not having 20 chicken nuggets and large fries because it's unhelathy for you! You are having a veggie burger and apple slices so eat it! Eric: No! I am not eating this veggie junk! Good Harry: Eric Columbus, you hear what your mother said and also, you do not scream in a restaurant! Good Dmitri Rascalov: I agree with Good Harry Forshew's words! Eat whatever is on your plate! Good Dora: I also have to agree with Good Harry and Good Dmitri Rascalov! Even though I am the good Dora, I still live with Mami, Papi and Abuela while my evil clone gets grounded! Eric: Shut up all of you for liking healthy foods! Danielle: Eric, the reason why these people are good clones of troublemakers, is because they're way better than their evil clones! Good Harry doesn't look up porn or inappropriate things, Good Dmitri Rascalov doesn't send innocent people down a rabbit hole to Wonderland, and Good Dora always busts her evil clone for watching anything made by Nickelodeon or Paramount! Eric: Then why is Althea Andrea here? Shouldn't she get busted by the GTA Police? Danielle: Actually, this is the good Althea Andrea! She never watches shows from the Philippines! Only her evil clone likes to! Eric: Then you leave me no choice! (He throws his food away) Danielle: Eric Columbus, why did you throw your food away?! Eric: Because I wanted 20 chicken nuggets and large fries! Danielle: That's it! We're going home now! (Danielle takes Eric back home) Good Harry: What a naughty boy! Good Dmitri Rascalov: I hope he gets grounded by his mother! Good Dora: I agree with you! Now let's finish eating! (Christopher walks in) Christopher: Nice Althea Andrea, why is the window a mess? Also, earlier on, three customers were angry. Nice Althea Andrea: It's okay Dad. The customers were the good versions of Harry Forshew, Dmitri Rascalov and Dora. They were annoyed about what Eric Columbus just did. He wanted 20 chicken nuggets and large fries but his mother said it was not healthy. Then, he threw a tantrum as well as his meal. I'm sure he'll be grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded. Christopher: Did you make up your mind? Nice Althea Andrea: Yes. What I said before but this time, I want a chunky cookie instead. Clerk: Here you go. I'm sorry I mistook you for your evil clone. Christopher: Nice Althea Andrea, thank you for behaving at Burger King. You are now ungrounded forever. Nice Althea Andrea: Thanks Dad. You're the best. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Nice Althea Andrea gets ungrounded